Je ne prendrais plus le train de 8h31
by Youwan
Summary: OS. UA. Yaoi. GreyNatsu. "Il s'avance vers les doubles portes de l'entreprise, d'un pas tranquille. À l'intérieur, pourtant, il est stressé – Et ça se voit, car il porte une main à ses cheveux et semble gêné ; mais sa cadence ne change pas. Il est déterminé, il rentre dans le bâtiment. Le jeune homme arrive ici pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Pour pouvoir s'envoler."


**Still alive!**

Petit OS de 2K pour _Crowny_ et _Aelig_. Courage, les filles. Je vous soutiens de tout coeur. J'espère que ceci vous fera plaisir !

**Warning** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.** Yaoi. UA** (époque actuelle).

* * *

Je ne prendrais plus le train de 8h31.

* * *

Natsu – Dimanche 23 avril. J-1.

* * *

C'est une révélation qui s'est imposée à moi, soudainement, le dernier matin de mes vacances forcées. J'aurais dû y penser avant, réaliser, me rendre compte – Mais non, c'est ce matin-ci, au réveil, que je me suis dit :** « ****Je ne prendrais plus le train de 8h31. »**

Je vais devoir dire «** Adieu !** » à mes habitudes matinales. Plus de petit-déjeuner – Course contre la montre – Tâche de dentifrice – Embouteillage – Train de 8h31 – Reste du trajet à pied jusqu'à l'immeuble gris de mon ancien lieu de travail – Collègue – Ascenseur – 8ème étage – Bureau aux volets fermés.

Il n'y aura plus de biscuits grignotés à la va-vite pour la pause de dix heures, plus de réveil repoussé de cinq minutes quatre fois, plus de gris monotone et de terne dans mes yeux. Y'aura-t-il une flamme qui naîtra ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je réalise tout juste que mon Monde change, s'écroule et se reconstruit d'une façon différente, dirigé par le Maître Artistique qu'est mon _meilleur ami._

Plus de train à prendre. Ou, en tout cas, plus sur cet horaire, ce trajet, cette ville, ce travail. Cette vie.

Parce que j'en suis parti, de ce job qui m'asphyxiait lentement et douloureusement. Parce _qu'il_ m'a tendu une main et que j'ai osé la saisir. J'ai donné mon préavis et lutter pour un consensus à l'amiable et non un licenciement pur et simple. Vous savez, en vérité, je m'en fichais bien de partir comme un voleur ou par la grande porte.. Mais pas _lui_. Lui, il disait que c'était important alors je l'ai fait dans les règles de l'art.

Et là, ce matin, je me rends compte que c'est bel et bien fini, toutes ces matinées horrifiques et horripilantes. Plus de boss sournois, de standardise malpolie, d'assistant ingrat et encore moins de presque-sympathiques collègues.

J'ai quitté le navire pour pouvoir me remettre à flots.

Je ne prendrais plus le train de 8h31. Plus de stress, de cohue, de sueurs froides et de rattrapage à la dernière minute. L'ambiance, les locaux, les personnes.. Tout me semblait infect et normal, actif et inactif, changeant et désuet – Et oui, incroyable, je ne pourrirais plus sur place.

Je pars. Je m'envole.

Tout s'est précipité depuis qu'il est venu à ma rencontre lui qui n'était pas réapparu dans ma vie depuis le lycée. Demain, vous savez, je ne prendrais toujours pas le train de 8h31 jusqu'à la ville en effervescence. Je ne mettrai pas de nœud papillon hideux, pas de sacoche trop noire et trop lourde, pas de regard terne.

Demain, je m'envole. L'avion de 5h47, pour être précis.

Demain, les passeports, les sacs de voyages, les papiers de déménagement et une cravate leste qui ne me nouera pas la gorge.

Demain, le grand départ vers un autre pays. Avec Grey.

* * *

Grey – Vendredi 14 avril. J-10.

* * *

Il s'avance vers les doubles portes de l'entreprise, d'un pas tranquille. À l'intérieur, pourtant, il est stressé – Et ça se voit, car il porte une main à ses cheveux et semble gêné mais sa cadence ne change pas. Il est déterminé, il rentre dans le bâtiment. Le jeune homme arrive ici pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Sa silhouette passe les portes coulissantes, semble se hâter, ralenti le pas. Elle essaye de se faire discrète, comme étant un élément du décor.

Un coup de poker, un dé lancé en l'air. Il joue et espère ne pas perdre.

Il le voyait depuis longtemps son ami qui dépérissait dans cet environnement hostile. D'ailleurs, à peine l'homme a-t-il passé la porte qu'il sent la pression autour de lui. Il se sent mal, nauséeux – Les ruées vers l'ascenseur, le brouhaha des mondanités, les feuilles de papier qui s'envolent et, inévitablement, finissent piétiner au sol.

Mais il ne dit rien, Grey, même s'il préfère les espaces libres et ouverts aux bureaux confinés. Il se tait, reste froid à tout jugement extérieur et marche d'un pas mesuré vers la machine montante la plus proche. Il ignore le regard venimeux et brûlant de la secrétaire et entre dans la cage d'acier.

Le jeune homme essaye de se faire une place aux milieux des costards-cravates déjà présents. Dans la cohue, il se fait oublier, s'émancipe, quitte la masse humaine quand le huitième étage sonne et déambule dans le couloir gris devant lui. Il resserre sa propre cravate, soupire lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il a dû l'enlever dans sa voiture, ce matin. Grey ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Soudainement, il ouvre une porte entrebâillée d'un petit bureau et fixe son occupant. Celui-ci relève ses yeux métalliques sur lui – Ses yeux gris qui donnent des frissons négatifs au brun.

**« Hey, Natsu. Prêt pour une aventure ? »**

Coup de poker. Coup de poker ! Il tente...

Et y'a une étincelle dans le regard de l'autre – Y'a une nuance d'interrogation, de questionnement et surtout d'envie. Y'a un petit quelque chose qui brille dans la marée grisée de ses yeux et ça réchauffe doucement le cœur de l'autre.

Coup de poker, hein.. On dirait bien que Grey va devoir jouer cartes sur table. Mais, au moins, il a l'attention de son interlocuteur. Très vite, le brun s'assoit près de son ami et se met à lui parler de son projet, de ses rêves, de son coût moral et financier. Il parle longuement, comme cela arrive rarement. Il force un peu sur sa voix, aussi l'intrus du bureau essaye de lui donner des intonations d'espoir et d'atteindre celui qu'il a en face de lui.

Il parle, beaucoup. Natsu se tait, écoute – Et c'est étrange, parce qu'habituellement, c'est l'inverse. C'est le garçon aux cheveux roses qui hurle et braille et c'est son ami qui soupire et se tait, préparant une vengeance douce et amère dans son dos. Avant, Natsu l'aurait interrompu, questionner, contredit. Mais pas aujourd'hui.. Pas à cette époque.

Pourtant Grey met de côté ces pensées et se mord la lèvre, tentant de faire abstraction. Il s'oblige à continuer de déblatérer. Quand enfin le brun a fini, sa forge est sèche et sa tête un peu confuse. Il est dans l'expectative.

À nouveau, il se passe une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais, semble gêné et se racle la gorge.

«** Tu.. Enfin. Tu es de la partie **? »

Toujours sur le fil de la réponse, coup de poker, les jeux sont-ils faits ? Soit il regagne son ancien meilleur ami, soit il le perd à jamais.

Silence.

Natsu ne répond pas.

Il a l'air de réfléchir et Grey retient un sarcasme sur l'étendue de l'intelligence de son interlocuteur.

Si Grey ne sait que poursuivre des rêves il aimerait que Natsu vienne dans sa réalité folle. Qu'il parte, avec lui, dans ses projets. Qu'ils s'évadent de ce monde terne et monochrome.

Et y'a Natsu qui le fixe dans les yeux, l'étincelle qui semble vivante prend feu et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

Pas besoin d'autre chose Grey a déjà sa réponse. D'ailleurs, lui aussi il sourit. Comme un imbécile d'enfant comme un abruti d'adulte qui a réussi son coup de poker.

Et tout ça le fait rire, Grey, parce que le jeu vient juste de commencer. Ce n'était que la première manche d'une partie endiablée..

Le brun allait devoir jouer des coudes, de contacts, d'audace et d'autre. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui rendait la vie existante, son mystère et sa part d'ombre ?

Tch. Qu'importe.

Natsu et lui, ils partaient. Pour une aventure nouvelle et trépidante..

* * *

Lundi 24 avril. Jour J.

* * *

**« Tu ne regretteras pas ? » **Me demande mon meilleur ami, assis à ma droite.

**« Je – »**

_Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité, merci. _

L'hôtesse passe dans les rangs, sans bruits, souriante. Elle vérifie chaque personne, chaque siège, d'une façon méthodique. L'image même d'un agréable vol.

**« Non. J'ai décidé de te suivre Grey. Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes paroles..**

**\- Ça risque de ne pas être facile au début, Flammèche. »**

Je me surprends à sourire en entendant ce surnom qui provient du collège. Cet idiot, toujours à m'avoir dans ses pattes et à s'en plaindre toujours à venir me traîner quelque part toujours à me railler mais à me soutenir. Grey.

**« Je sais. Je m'y attendais. Mais ça reste une aventure, comme avant. »**

Comme lors de toutes nos batailles de polochons, toutes nos chasses au trésor, tous nos rêves d'enfants partagés le soir, avant de dormir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Tous ces combats imaginaires.. Nous qui avons voulu avoir une vie d'aventures, comme dans un roman.. Nous tentons notre chance.

Moi, ennuyé et ennuyant, pourrissant devant mon bureau jonché de paperasse.

Lui, libre et sauvage, me proposant de quitter le pays et de monter et start-up ailleurs.

Nous, jeunes et fous. Oh oui, fous. Fous d'aventures, d'envie, d'action. Prêt à grimper sur le monde entier, sans même prendre en compte les risques. Oui, Grey et moi, on était fous mais au moins on l'assumait.

On avait aucune garantie, aucune sécurité. On poussait notre chance, partant sur un projet ingénieux, flottant sur une tendance et jouant d'audaces. Or, de l'audace, croyez-moi – On en avait.

Quant à moi, j'ai pris la main tendue vers moi

J'ai sauté du bord du gouffre et dans un avion –

Libérant l'âme qui était au bord de la suffocation,

Qui refusait de se laisser détruire mois après mois.

On n'a pas grand-chose comme bagages, excepté quelques contacts sur places et des rêves pleins la tête. De petites économies, un prêt, un minuscule bâtiment à visiter et peut-être s'approprier..

On a tout laissé tomber sauf l'un et l'autre.

* * *

**« Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais, Natsu.**

**Pourquoi ça ?**

**Tu avais changé, après le lycée Tu étais devenu.. Terne. Sarcastique. Tu l'es un peu encore, d'ailleurs.. »**

Silence. Je ne réponds rien, ne voyant pas pourquoi je réfuterais certaines vérités.

**« On aurait dit que tu haïssais ta vie.**

**Elle était trop monotone. Et toi, tu arrives, tu pimentes le tout et – Et voilà. »**

Et voilà. J'allais respirer de nouveau. Mais pas question de le dire à haute voix là tout de suite, il fallait apprécier le sentiment de liberté et de folie qui les prenaient à l'instant.

_Décollage imminent. Veuillez rester assis à vos places, merci._

Je change de vie. Je plaque la monochromie au profit de l'exotisme coloré. Je me donne une chance. Une chance de réapprendre à rire et à sourire comme le têtu enflammé que j'étais au lycée. Avant que la société ne me fasse devenir conforme aux autres et souffle ma flamme. Même mes cheveux, naturellement rose, sont d'un noir morne.

Étrangement, je pense que c'est la première chose que je ferai, arrivé à destination : Retrouver ma couleur naturelle. Parce que le noir ne me convient pas du tout et qu'avec Grey on est pas habitué à être deux bruns l'un à côté de l'autre.

Grey n'avait pas vraiment changé, lui. Il était resté le même depuis la fin du lycée, froid à tout étau qui aurait voulu l'encercler. Or tout de suite, il me regardait bizarrement et je savais très bien pourquoi.. J'avais beau faire genre.. Il savait.

**« ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? »** Me demande-t-il.

**« Je crois que.. Je vais être malade.**

**\- Hmphf. »**

Il ricane dans sa barbe inexistante, le bougre.

**« En avion aussi ? Bon sang, t'en rates pas une. Mademoiselle ! **» Interpelle Grey, rapide et surtout habitué à me voir malade en transport.

Je me mets à sourire, la tête dans le sac à papier qui vient de m'être apporté. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une situation déjà vécue. Une situation normale, comme au collège ou au lycée. Comme avant – La main de Grey dans son dos, tapotant – Et son soupir lasse, usé de cette scène.. Oui, c'était vraiment comme avant. Sauf que tout avait changé et qu'aujourd'hui, ils essayaient de recoller les morceaux, de repartir de l'avant ensemble.

Pas dans un train, à 8h31. Plus être seul, chaque matin, avec un goût amer dans la bouche et un ventre qui hurle à l'agonie – Être malade juste parce qu'on vit son quotidien, parce qu'on doit aller à son travail.

Mais là, je souris parce que je ne prendrais plus ce train maudit, que je ne refermerais plus de si tôt au monde et que je ne serai plus dégoûté de mon propre job.

Je m'envole pour l'ailleurs, littéralement et métaphoriquement. En compagnie d'un abruti qui, malgré les années, reste près de moi et me secoue toujours plus vivement.

Dans l'avion, dans l'air, au-dessus des Océans, on s'envole.

_Lui et moi, on s'envole._


End file.
